


Trio

by Torched22



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torched22/pseuds/Torched22
Summary: Colette Swanson returns to the precinct to work on a case. It quickly becomes apparent that the dynamic between Dani, Colette and Malcolm is far more complicated than anyone could have fathomed. Malcolm realizes that he is in love with Dani and in lust with Colette and the three of them learn to cooperate on more than just the case.
Relationships: Dani Powell/Colette Swanson, Malcolm Bright & Colette Swanson, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Kudos: 9





	Trio

There was something about Collette Swanson. Any time she was near, the fine hairs on the back of Malcolm’s neck stood on end. As Vijay would say, he could feel a disturbance in the force whenever she was close...which must be why, on Thursday morning as he walked into the precinct, there was an unusual twist in his stomach. 

When he rounded the corner and looked around the bullpen, he didn’t see Dani or JT at their desks. He swallowed and took a breath, thinking of how odd their absence was. Maybe they’d gotten started on the day without him? Gil would know.

On his way to his mentor’s office, he froze in his tracks as he caught sight of Voldemort herself in the conference room. His mouth fell open in surprise and his feet refused to move. Mind racing, he wondered how she had been summoned. He certainly hadn’t said her name. 

Eventually, he had to clear his throat and push past the swarm of butterflies in his stomach. JT’s eyes had caught him through the door and there was no room to run now. Why was she here? What was happening? Straightening himself out, he fixed his already perfect tie and walked into the room.

“What’s going on?” he entered into the space with as much false calmness and confidence as he could muster. “What are you doing here?” 

“Well good morning to you too Bright,” Gil huffed a laugh. 

“Right, sorry, good morning,” he nodded and put his hands in his pockets. “I was just caught off guard by Colette’s presence,” he looked at her.

“Don’t sound so thrilled,” she smiled at him but it was a cold and intimidating smile that made something large squirm in Malcolm’s stomach. At that moment he was grateful that he hadn’t eaten breakfast. 

Colette Swanson was one of the FBI’s brightest. She was sharp as a tack and quick as a whip and for the longest time, Malcolm hated the animosity between them. 

In seeing her again, he can’t help but switch into his profiling mode. Of course, he’s profiled Colette before, but now he can’t ignore the analytical part of his brain that whispers to him: she likes this. She likes that she caught you off guard. She relishes the fact that she remains at the FBI while you are here working for the NYPD. She sees you as ‘lesser’ and gets drunk off the power dynamic. 

“Earth to Malcolm,” JT chimes in. 

Bright blinks several times, realizing that he let himself zone out and become too engrossed in his analysis. 

“Sorry, say again?” 

“Dear god,” Colette folds her arms and rolls her eyes. 

Obviously she sees his lapse in focus as a sign of his deep seeded weakness. Something about her glare makes him feel small and naked.

“Swanson is here because of the possible serial killer we have on our hands,” Gil steps in. “The FBI is going to head up this case.” 

What? No way! Malcolm’s blood begins to boil.

“The FBI can’t just swoop in and-”

“Yes, we can,” she cut him off. “It’s already done, there’s nothing you can do,” she says with finality. 

An angry red flush rose up Malcolm’s neck and the feeling of helplessness he experiences is overwhelming. 

Just moments ago, before stepping foot into this room, the morning was bright and full of possibility. Now, Malcolm was awash in conflicting emotions and trapped in a situation that he couldn’t control. Not even the sweet yellow sunshine spilling into the space could cheer him up right now. 

The team had done all of the legwork on this case and now the FBI was going to come in during the fourth quarter to sweep away their victory? Come on.

Malcolm wondered if the FBI had even sent Colette or if her presence was her own idea. 

“And you came all the way here just to tell us this? That you’re not working with us to catch him but that you’re just taking over? You couldn’t have just informed us of this in an email?” 

“I could have,” she sauntered towards him like a predatory tiger. “But it was worth it to come in person just to see the look on your pretty little face,” she purred. 

A shiver rolled down Malcolm’s spine and he had to stop himself from reacting to it. 

Colette’s dominating personality was on full display and it made the submissive in him writhe. Trying not to get totally sucked into the dom/sub headspace, he turned his pleading eyes towards Dani. 

“Colette couldn’t have just put it in an email because she still wants to utilize your profiling skills...and our conference room,” Dani added with a small frown. 

“And why should I help you when you’ve spent the entirety of the time I’ve known you mocking and undermining me?” he said, letting the words land and then bracing for the fallout.

“Ooo Malcolm’s found a backbone,” Colette said in a near whisper. 

Malcolm looked to his team for help, but Gil was reading a casefile and JT was fake itching his nose and looking away. 

“You need to help me because you care about catching a killer more than you care about your fragile ego.” 

“Let up on him will you?” Dani came to his rescue. 

Colette gave a shit eating grin and looked from Dani to Malcolm and then back again, letting several intentionally awkward moments pass. “You know...you two make a cute couple.” 

“Okay, well that’s my cue to go,” JT walked past them with raised eyebrows and pursed lips. Gil was quick on Tarmel’s heels. 

There was no way that Arroyo was touching anything even remotely related to Malcolm’s relationship with Colette or Dani. In fact, he wondered if the young man could even make it through this case with Swanson. Fortunately, that concern gave him an idea...

Before reaching the door, Gil stopped and turned. 

“I think it would be a good idea for Dani to stay on the case as well,” Gil clapped the folder in his hands shut. 

“Uh, I don’t think -” Colette started. 

“It’s not up for debate,” Gil shut it down. He knew that Malcolm would need someone in his corner and Dani was the perfect choice. “If you want to use our facilities...and our profiler...you’re going to get the added bonus of Dani Powell’s expertise.”

Adrenaline pulsed through Malcolm’s chest as a blush splashed across the peaks of his cheeks. Gil just said…”if you want to use our profiler,” and he felt his legs turn to jell-o. 

His brain nearly short circuited as he imagined Colette...using him…

Breathing so quickly that his heart skipped a few beats, Malcolm let his mind go down the rabbit hole. He pictured himself naked, on his knees, Colette behind him, pulling him open and - 

Throat dry as a bone, Malcolm shifted and tried to stifle his burgeoning erection. He needed to stop these thoughts and stop them now. Switch gears. Think in a different direction. It worked, his brain began going down a different road. 

Gil had tried to do him a favor and maybe he had succeeded but maybe he hadn’t. Colette’s earlier comment about he and Dani making a cute couple was not lost on him. Apparently their sexual tension was palpable. So what would the dynamic between the three of them be as they worked on this case?

Would there be tension between them? Would the women swap stories about him behind his back? Would Dani defend his stances while Colette tried to shoot him down? What if they agreed on something but disagreed with him? The possibilities were endless and all of them made his cock hard.

One strong woman...did things...to him on a sexual level. And now there were two?

How was he going to survive being in a conference room with them and be expected to focus?

He was a professional, of course, but the atmosphere in the space was so charged that it could have powered half of New York City. 

His greatest concern was that Colette’s dominating personality would too strongly pull out his submissive side, which was something he hadn't fully shown Dani just yet. He knew that Dani had to have some inkling of his preferences...even without his saying a word...hell, he couldn’t even walk into a club without doms buzzing towards him like moths to a flame. But sexuality or preferences or relationships were never a topic of discussion. 

If anything, he and Dani avoided addressing their sexual tension as if the topic was deadly. So it just hung between them with weighted, unspoken enormity. 

God. Colette was going to fuck with that, he just knew it. She was the type to put it all out there and force others to do the same.

“We should set this space up as our base of operations,” Dani was brave enough to cut through the silence that had grown like weeds. Malcolm belatedly realized that he had been stiff and quiet this whole time.

“Sounds like a plan.” 

“How many more FBI agents should we be expecting...or are you it?”

Shit. Dani was brave. 

Malcolm stood between them, caught like a frozen deer on the highway. 

“No other agents. It’s just me,” Colette answered with a grin. “Even though our suspect is a serial killer, the bureau is stretched a bit thin at the moment. But I’m confident that the three of us can get the job done.”

“Good, so am I,” Dani answered. 

“And if Malcolm here stops seeing me as the enemy, I’m sure we’ll make headway,” she chuckled, the sound low and resonant, echoing through Malcolm’s chest and sliding lower. 

“I - I don't’ see you as the enemy,” he assured with his own smile.

“Don’t you?” surprise was laced into her words. “You don’t need to. I promise I don't bite,” Colette punctuated her words with an unexpected hand to Malcolm’s chest.

He was totally unprepared for the physical contact, and therefore, he could not stop the shudder that rolled through him or the way he sucked in a stuttered breath. 

Time crashed to a halt as Malcolm felt both Dani and Colette’s eyes upon him. He knew that he was hard now, it was obvious, and the secret was out. After one very long, drawn out moment, Colette pulled her hand away, but not before purposefully pressing her fingers against his fine suit. Was it a squeeze of reassurance? Reciprocation? Malcolm’s mind went wild.

Colette turned away from him and pulled out her phone, probably in an attempt to pretend to do something work related. Malcolm made the mistake of turning towards Dani. 

Powell’s eyes were snagged on Malcolm’s erection, but she quickly dragged her chocolate brown eyes upward to meet her partner’s. A look of thinly veiled shock was scrawled across her features and Malcolm was so red in the face that he was surprised that he had any blood left to keep his cock hard. 

He coughed and ran a nervous hand through his hair. “I’m...I’m going to go grab my laptop,” he brushed past Dani. “I’ll be back.” 

He basically fled from the room and as soon as he was around the corner and out of sight, he heaved a sigh of relief. 

This was going to be a long day...and an even longer case. He needed to catch this killer and fast.


End file.
